Our Solemn Hour
by TrueTwizney
Summary: Bella is an ex Junkie trying to get her life together and finds herself working at an old friends tattoo shop.She catches the eye of one of the best artists there.Edward Masen. Little does she know that Edward is also an underground fighter.Tattward.OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Our Solemn Hour**

**A/N:** My new story about Edward & Bella. Nothing about this has anything to do with religion even though some songs are from Christian bands. This is just about real world problems and realistic situations. There is though, a lot of Angst but a lot of Fluff & humor.

**Chapter One:** All Around Me

I licked my upper lip making sure to wipe all of the coffee foam off. I loved my morning coffee, it was like my savior in the morning and I know I can always count on it being there for me and tasting deliciously fresh. Dunkin Doughnuts is a godsend for people like me. I smiled at the older woman walking her dog across the street. I enjoyed myself almost every morning out on the balcony of my small apartment, watching people as they passed me. People thought that the city of New York never slept; well let's just say that they have never been to Chicago.

Chicago is my home town and my current city that I reside in, one of the best cities that I've ever lived in so far in my twenty four years. I moved around a lot as a teenager going between my mom and dad but since my dad was always here and my mom moved a lot I considered this my home. I'm surprised that my mom has found residence in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband Phil. Phil's an ex baseball player with a pretty good size fortune. It's sad that I recognize that's one reason she settled with him and not just because she loved him.

My dad Charlie never settled, at least I don't know about any of his 'conquests' or girlfriends and I don't really think I want to know about my father's love life. I only visited my dad's place a few times a month. He was a cop so it didn't really fit with the crowd of people I used to hang out with. I'm not proud of the choices I made but I have to live with them now.

I brought the cup of coffee to my lips and drank a little as I stared at the cars passing. A few good looking cars passed but nothing too special, all of them were pretty shitty. I didn't live in the nicest neighborhood so not everyone had Porsche's or Lamborghini's.

When I was seventeen I moved back to Chicago and went on a whole rebellious streak with my dad. I'm surprised that I haven't given him a heart attack yet by the way I acted when I was younger. Unfortunately senior year I decided that I wanted to be a bad ass. I hung out with the gang in Chicago known as the wolf pack. I held my own among the girls there and was even able to fight some of the guys but only the small little weak ones. I got into heavy drinking but I could stop that whenever, it was just the other things that I couldn't stop as easily. The drugs took a large toll on my relationship with Charlie and my mind.

With the wolf pack you had to use or you were used by them and thrown in jail somehow. Instead of being thrown in jail I chose to use with them and be one of the top dogs, some could call it that but other's called it being a top dumb ass. My drug of choice was heroin and I shot it up from the needle. I had track marks, old of course, but they still scared my skin. I was marked for eternity by that stupid drug. I got clean when I was twenty two though and have been clean for two years now. It shattered my life though.

I dropped out of college and lost my family for a while until I came crying to Charlie one day that I needed to get clean. The drugs messed with my mind so much I attempted suicide until one of the women I worked with told me what I was doing. I freaked and dropped the knife running to Charlie's house. He got me help that day and took me to the doctors. I was locked up for four days and had to go through detoxifying my body. My father said it was one of the hardest things he's ever had to watch.

I was an insane crazy person and he thought I wouldn't make it almost. I had the shakes so bad and I kept getting either really hot or super cold. I craved heroin so bad I tried to escape to find a dealer but because there was no way of getting out I made it through. They always say the first 24 hours are the hardest but really it's the first month. There were times when I thought about going back but when I saw my dad and how all of this had aged him I vowed never to do drugs again. I won't smoke pot but I do smoke cigarettes once in a while but I'm glad I'm not addicted to them, I only smoke when I drink or really stressed which isn't a lot.

I went back to school though and got an art degree. I now tattoo for a living which is pretty sweet. I'm actually starting at a buddies place soon. Corrupted Tattoo's & Piercings. It was one of the best joints around town and I already had a whole leg in the door seeing that the owner is an old friend, a good friend.

Alice and I went to Forks high on the outskirts of Chicago together. We both were in art and creative writing together and became pretty good friends until my mom ripped me from there to bring me on the road with her through Arizona. I didn't get a good education being home schooled and had no friends or contact with someone remotely normal. I guess you could say I'm screwed up because of my mom. I tend to agree with those who say that.

I got up and walked over towards the radio turning to 96.5, which is one of my favorite radio stations. Evanescence blasted around my apartment, which was rare for the pop station, and I danced to my room. I swayed my hips when I opened up a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark ripped jeans and a Within Temptations tee shirt. I loved the band to death. It was white with the band logo on it and fit me perfectly since it was low cut and showed off the girls nicely.

I went over to my taller dresser and pulled out a white lace bra with gray lace and some pretty gray boy shorts. I wasn't much for the regular panties but hipsters, boy shorts, and thongs were my thing. Every piece of underwear went with a different pair of bottom. I took off my pajamas and put on my outfit for the day and turned around to see myself in the mirror. Everything looked in place and no bulges. I wasn't a fact cow but I wasn't a stick either like models. I was an actual woman with curves in all the right places. I wasn't the type of girl who ordered salads when I went on a date, that is if I ever went on a date, but I would order a burger because hell if he can't stand that I eat meat then I couldn't go out with him.

"What to choose, what to choose?" I pondered looking at my hair accessories on my dresser. I had a big lace bow then I also had a small little cluster of feathers. I quickly brushed through my straight hair and stared at my choices. I ended up picking the lacey bow and puffed my hair up in the back making it look like I had more volume to my hair. When I was satisfied I threw on a big chunky long necklace and then a delicate necklace. I looked perfect for today. I walked out of my room and grabbed my over size bag and my keys, I also threw on my leather jacket since it was always windy in Chicago. I threw on my black high top converse and was out the door. It didn't take that long for me to get dressed. A half hour at the most and ten minutes at the least to get ready for a full day of work or I usually just throw my hair up in a bun and keep my pajamas on.

I had to meet with Alice today just to catch up and show her my portfolio. She told me on the phone before that she only had like three tattoo artists working for her since she's pretty picky about who touches the tattoo machines in her shop. I lifted up my phone to see if she texted me again because it would be tragic if she changed the place of meeting at the last minute which isn't uncommon for Alice. I had the envy touch. It wasn't too bad of a phone. No messages. I walked down the street and smiled when little kids walked by.

I probably looked scary to them. A Tongue piercing, nose piercing and lip piercing wasn't exactly inviting to most kids and the tattoos didn't look all that pleasant unless your mother told you to keep an open mind. I loved little kids and can't wait to have my own but in time. I was one of the few smart tattoo artists who was female and didn't tattoo anything on my stomach. I knew I wanted kids so having something on my stomach look like a beached whale wouldn't do me any good. I did have a sparrow on my hip but that wouldn't be affected by the pregnancy.

I saw some older folks whispering while watching me. I wonder if they realize I'm a person but I'm pretty sure they don't anymore. I'm just some freak on the street to them. I smile and continue walking until I get to the small diner that we used to hang out all the time. I haven't been here in years. I open the door and hold it open for a mother with a stroller. She looks a bit frazzled and thanks me rushing out. The kids probably did something. I walk into the Diner and look around for Alice's short spiky hair.

"How many…?" the older woman asks at the podium.

"I'm looking for someone. Has Alice Brandon come in yet?" I ask her and she looks around and her eyes light up.

"Yep this way" she walks over to the booth and I realize Alice hasn't grown since we were younger and I was looking for a much taller woman. She's still tiny and fun size. I walk in front of her to see her with a bright ass smile.

"Bella" She flies out of her seat and grabs onto me hugging me tightly. I hug her back; I really did miss her when I was away. We both finally let go and sit down on opposite sides of the table.

"So how are you? I mean after the whole wolf pack incident and how's your father?" she asks looking at the menu probably trying to decide what to get. I'm going to order what I usually get. The sundae pancakes with the works.

"I'm doing way better now. I've been clean for two years now and well as you know I went back to art school and tattooed in a lot of shops. Charlie's fine, he aged a lot but he has his youth back now and is enjoying life" I tell her taking a sip of the pre ordered coffee. Coffee, my delicious friend who I could never replace with that horrendous thing called tea.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. I love your ink by the way it's so you" she comments and I take off my leather jacket putting it on the seat next to me. She noticed the track marks but didn't say anything and I was glad for that. I hated them but it was part of who I am. An ex drug addict.

"So how are you Alice? Anything new?" I wanted to distract her from staring even though she tried to be discreet about it. She took her eyes off the track marks to look up at me.

"Well I met someone and we've been dating for two years now. Jasper and I met at a piercing convention and I was showing off how to do certain piercings easier. He never left my stand and we've been smitten with each other ever since" she said playing with the spoon in front of her.

"That's adorable. Does he work with you?"

"Yep he's a piercer there. Do you want to know everyone that works there?" I nodded my head but the lady came over to ask for our orders. We both ended up ordering the sundae pancakes with the works. It was one of our favorite breakfasts/dessert items on the menu.

"Well first there is me as you know and then jasper. Cullen or Emmett you can call him is there. He's a real good tattoo artist but he doesn't do piercings. Apparently sticking a needle all the way through skin scares him. Then we have Masen" my ears would perk if they were a cat "or Edward but we all just call him Masen. Masen is one of the best tattoo artists and piercers so he may just rival you on that. I know your real good by the people I talked to and so is he" I licked my lips involuntarily. He sounded perfect.

"Awesome so only four people then that I don't have to piss off" I joked and she giggled.

"Oh but there is Tanya, she's the local slut who comes in and flirts with everyone. She's not part of the shop but you better claim your area fast or Tanya will start to hit on it" I had no area to claim.

"Should we head over to the shop soon?" I ask her when our food arrives. Apparently Alice had made the shop a long while ago but it only picked up a few years ago. That's when she became pickier on who could work there.

"Sure but I have to warn you. Masen can be a bit pushy and well down right dick headed. He thinks he's the shit but I know you can take care of yourself" she smirked up at me. She had my cell phone too and was looking through my online portfolio. I didn't like having things on paper because they could be destroyed easily and it was easier to carry around a cell phone with all my pictures.

"Don't worry. You forget who I hung out with for a few years. I'm pretty sure I can hold myself" I took a bite of the pancakes and moaned. It was so rich and delicious. Alice looked pleased with herself when she scrolled through my phone.

"I swear I couldn't of known anyone more perfect for this job" she said satisfied and slid my phone over to me. We finished up our pancakes and caught up quickly. Apparently Emmett and Masen were cousins. Emmett was dating the shop owner next to the tattoo shop. Cupcake Boutique, who was owned by Angela Webber a girl that we went to school with and I know that she's going to be a keeper for him. His ex Rosalie was a major nightmare in heels. She follows him around still and threatens Angela a lot. That was going to stop if I saw the horrendous bitch.

"Well I am amazing" I joked.

"You know you are" she joked back. I just scoffed and we both put down money for our breakfast and grabbed our coats. I walked out the door with her and we headed over towards a yellow Porsche. It was a real beauty.

"This yours…?" I pointed to the Porsche and Alice could only nod. She smirked and I caressed the top of the car. It was slick and hot. I always knew she would have a sex on wheels vehicle. I laughed when she got in and put on a scarf. She looked like one of the old time molls, a mob member's girl, with her sun glasses on and a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Are you getting in?" she enquired and I opened up the door gently and got in shutting it behind me. I put my purse down on the ground and looked around at the interior. Pure black leather.

"Geez Alice you would think you were a dominatrix with this much leather in your car" I joked and she just laughed and the engine came to life roaring for all it was worth. She hit the gas and we were off through the city speeding. We raced through the city for a while until she started slowing down. This was close to where Charlie lived. I cracked my knuckles and she finally pulled over. I get out of the car and look up to see a giant sign with their logo on it. This must be their shop.

"She's a beauty Alice" I told her seriously. She really was a beauty. This shop you could tell that they put their blood, sweat, and tears into this place. It was perfectly coordinated from just the outside which says a lot. The windows weren't cluttered with shit they didn't need.

"We'll let's get going girly. I don't want to freeze out here" She skipped over to the shop and I followed behind her. When she went in I was in awe. Blood red walls with black leather furniture everywhere. Everything matched perfectly. Art pieces hung everywhere and posters the size of the wall was up on parts of walls. She had a giant collage of their artwork on the back wall.

"Darlin' your back. Emmett keeps askin if he can ink Masen" a thick southern accent rang through the room. I looked over to see a tall blonde gentleman. He had rather large crazy blonde hair and bright crisp blue eyes. That must be Jasper. He looked like a cowboy but with a whole bunch of tattoos and piercings. Alice did always have a thing for cowboys.

"Has Masen whipped his ass yet?" she asks like if it's a normal thing for them to rough house.

"Nope not yet but he's pretty close" he turns his attention finally to me, I'm sort of just standing there awkwardly "…and who is this?" he raises his eyebrow pointing to me with his thumb. I should feel a bit offended that she didn't let him in on the fact that I was starting here but I chose to stay quiet for once.

"That's Bella you silly goose. I told you she was working here" she looked at him and something clicked in his head and he nodded his head.

"Sorry. She never showed me a picture of you. I'm Jasper" he stuck out his hand out for me to shake. I took it and he shook my hand with gusto. He left quickly and went into the back room behind beaded curtains.

"Bella it gets pretty warm in here. You should take off your jacket" Alice said walking behind the counter and lifting up a book, probably to schedule clients.

"Have you told any of them about well me?" she looked up at me and looked guilty.

"Only jasper, I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them that" I felt a bit self conscious but I loved how she considered me. I don't think I should tell them now. They may get the wrong idea about me but they could understand.

"You asshat! I swear if you touch my station I'll kick your arse!" a smooth silky voice yelled from the back room. Jasper reemerged and so did a large guy. The large guy had short curly brown hair and was so large. His biceps were ignoramus. He could probably pick up all of the wolf pack and beat them up without even breaking a sweat. I was a bit in awe of him.

"Hey look we got another girl on the team sweet!" he shouted and ran over to me picking me up. I wasn't prepared so I squealed loudly. I quickly shut my mouth trying not to sound like a little girl. I clasped my hand over my mouth when he put me down.

"Hey Masen I found that mouse you were looking for yesterday" he joked and I blushed bright red which was uncommon for me.

"Leave my friend alone" Alice defended who sounded like a pixie so it wasn't really helping. Emmett stepped out of the way and my mouth dropped open, I might catch flies. There was a god among us or an angel but I'm thinking more of a god. His dark bronze hair and light skin tone contrasted to perfection. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. His bronze scruff was delectable. I wanted to rub my face against his cheek, even if I got facial stubble burn.

His body was gorgeous. His biceps large and he was broad shoulders, swoon! He had tattoos going on either side of his arms on both arms and what looked like his chest was covered too. He wore dark wash jeans and a white wife beater that just accentuated his muscles.

"Masen this is Bella. She's the new tattoo artist here" Alice said walking over to me. I stood there and it looked like he was either sizing me up or checking me out. Emerald green shined another swoon worthy trait of his, the perfect eye color. His parents must be gorgeous to create such a beautiful creature. He clicked his tongue ring against his teeth, something I did a lot too when I was nervous.

"Hello" he flashed a crooked smile. New panties please! I was going to plead with Alice but I don't think that would be flattering.

"Nice to meet you…Alice has told me a lot about you guys. I look forward to working with all of you" that seemed to wrap everything up. Masen looked over at Emmett then rolled his eyes.

"You sure you want to work with that thing" he joked and walked over towards his station. I bite my lip thinking of something to come back with but I really had nothing. I wanted to appear smart instead of a dumb ass in front of him.

"Hey I resent that you moron" Emmett replied throwing something at Masen. It was a real relaxed environment. I sat down on one of the couches and Alice came to sit next to me.

"If you want I can tell them that way you don't have to wear your jacket…" she trailed off whispering to me and I just shrugged. I would tell them eventually but I didn't mind wearing longer sleeves until then.

"Nah I'll tell them soon" I shrugged it off. Jasper scooped up Alice and they sat next to me while Masen sat at his station which was right in front of me. Emmett sat on the chair to my left Indian style. It was comfortable except for the way Emmett eyed my jacket. We joked and chatted for a bit.

"Hey so should we all go out tonight?" Alice asked. Tonight was one of my drug meetings. I didn't want to skip out of it.

"I can't. I have so much to do Alice" I tried to tell her but she looked at me skeptically.

"What do you have to do? Maybe I can help so you can go out" I wanted to yell it to her that she had to stop asking questions.

"Alice it's about what happened about four years ago. I need to have a meeting for it" she had a little spark in her eyes and her lips made a little 'o'.

"Sorry" she whispered. Masen looked at me quizzically and Emmett looked ready to kill me. I quickly put my arms down on my lap so that the track marks would be covered if he could see up the inside of my jacket. He saw. He's going to tell Alice and then Masen and they won't want me here.

"Alice I have to go" I told her grabbing my bag and running out there. I ran all the way to the meeting.

**MPOV (Masen Point of View)**

"What the hell was that about" I asked getting off of my station and walking over to where Bella previously occupied. Alice looked ready to burst but she was reigning herself in right now.

"She had something to do" Alice said quickly jumping up. Emmett glared at the ground and I nudged him trying to get him to stop. He got up and paced around the room.

"Alice who the hell did you hire?" Emmett demands and Jasper takes a defensive stance in front of her. No one ever talked to the pixie like that.

"Bella, you know the girl that was just here?" she asked playing dumb almost.

"Did you know she's a drug addict?" he demanded again out of her. She didn't look like she was on drugs at all. Alice looked panicked for a moment before sighing.

"You jack ass you made her leave didn't you. She's not like Rosalie! She used to use but she's been clean for like two years now and she was going to a meeting tonight" Alice explained. How would Emmett know she was using drugs?"

"Alice I don't know if she should work here. She can relapse at any time" he explained, talking softly to her.

"She won't though because she's lost so much. She's at the meeting though now only because she likes to be there to support new people coming into the program." Alice said trying to get him to understand. I didn't blame Bella for doing that. It was noble of her to do and being on drugs messed you up so her being there helped with support. It was brave of her.

"Emmett don't judge someone before you get to know them" I tell him and go back to my station and clean off my gun.

"Dude she had fucking track marks on her arms. I could plainly see them and a few scars from a blade" he says trying to convince me. It was like trying to convince a stone wall. She looked down to earth and Alice said she was a good artist. Just knowing those facts, besides her being obviously gorgeous, made me respect her and like her.

"Everyone makes mistakes and obviously she's paying for hers. Give her some slack" I told him and put down the gun and sat down in my chair. I hated when other people besides my clients but maybe if I could get Bella in this chair. I played with my lip ring and tongue ring tapping them against each other. She was downright beautiful, tattoos and piercings in all.

"You think she'll be alright at her meeting?" I ask Alice who is writing down clients in our scheduling book.

"Yeah she'll be fine but don't you dare give her any crap for having those marks. Those are her battle scars and we all have them" Alice pointed with her pen at all of us. I nodded and she understood that I wouldn't. Why give someone crap for something that they probably didn't even want to start. No one really wants to start up on drugs.

"Alice I'm going to go practice at the ring tonight instead of going out. When Bella can come out with us to celebrate her working with us then let me know and I'll open my schedule up" I grab my leather coat and head out. I drive down to the gym and get on my sparring outfit and gloves and start kicking and beating the crap out of one of the dummies that I usually practice on. Maybe there was a reason that Bella was going to start working at our shop.

I did some sets of pushups then sits ups. After I finished those I did reps with the weights and benched a good 180. I laughed to myself thinking about how awkward Bella had been standing there…

**BPOV **

"Thank you all for coming today. It meant a lot to everyone here for you all to share your stories. It's usually hard the first time so don't feel pressured however we hope you share your stories soon" I told the new people at the meeting. They all smiled and got up from their seats and grabbed a first day token. Good job Bella.

I walked home after the meeting and went straight to bed dreaming about Masen's gorgeous eyes. ..

**Lyrics**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

**A/N:** This is a new story :3 hopefully someone likes this. Please leave reviews even if it's a one word answer because reviews make me happy. Even leave me virtual cookies :D (ooooo) a plate of cookies…


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Solemn Hour**

**A/N:** My new story about Edward & Bella. Nothing about this has anything to do with religion even though some songs are from Christian bands. This is just about real world problems and realistic situations. There is though, a lot of Angst but a lot of Fluff & humor.

**Chapter Two:** Crawling

I got up at four and sat on my couch with a cup of coffee and stared at the scars that marked my arms. The pieces of evidence that I actually used and survived, it was the story of my life sprawled out onto my sleeves. There were so many times when I was tempted to cover up the battle wounds with ink and make sleeve tattoos but I couldn't. Every time the buzzer started I froze and changed my mind. I have no clue why I wanted to keep them. No, I did know. I don't want to remember all the pain I caused so many people but I have to so that I don't relapse. I won't do that again and I refuse. These scars make it real to me. I don't want to forget how far I've come and how much I have to lose again so I keep them with me.

I glare at my skin. I have marks from where I used to cut myself. Depression on top of being a heroin addict was not good. I had small little red lashes along my skin. Each had its own story. One was when I got hit by Jacob. Then another when I was going through rehab but the most recent and last one was when I thought I was going to relapse when I saw the wolf pack again

_There they all were sitting at the bar drunk and stoned. I gripped my drink in hand and stayed perfectly still at the bar. I was here to meet some old friends. They couldn't touch me anymore. I look up to see Leah all over Jacob. Jacob and I went out, I thought I loved him but I only wanted him because he supplied me with my death. He showed me how to inject myself, how to handle myself, how much to use. He taught it all to me and smashed my life to bits._

"_No more" I whisper to myself and see them all get up and go over to the dance floor. I take a sip and the vodka slides down my throat like fire. It's a warm comforting feeling compared to the ice cold feeling over my skin. I sit there drinking the vodka away not even looking at the time. I know it's late though and the pack is still here. My friend never showed which was a bummer but drinking alone is a better thing for me to do. _

_I look back over to the dance floor to see Leah and Jake walking over to the back exit. I look around and the pack is distracted. I get up slowly and walk over to where the back door was and opened the door slowly walking out into the snowy winter. Snowflakes fell on me covering me in a blanket of snow. I followed their footprints and let my curiosity get the better of me. I turned the corner and my eyes flew wide open. Jake and Leah were doing it by the trash. _

"_Can I have it now please Jake" she pleaded. I looked down at her arms which were wrapped around his biceps. She was like me. She was in the position that I was in a year ago. She was his new lap dog where she got her fix and he had something to parade around. _

"_A little longer" he grunted and I figured that she would get sick of it soon and just break down and beg for the golden goddess he kept in his pants pocket. I grab onto my arms controlling the cravings I'm starting to have. Even though I've been clean for about a year I still miss it. _

"_Hey Bella" Leah says and I look up to see that I've been discovered. Jacob turns his head and chuckles taking out the heroin from his pocket. _

"_You couldn't live without it right?" he asked stepping away from Leah and towards me. I stared down at it and glared. I didn't need that to feel happy. I didn't need it to get rid of pain. I didn't need that stupid drug to make me feel. _

"_No" my voice croaked out. _

"_No? I don't think you're being very truthful Isabella" I looked up at him quickly and back at what he held in his hand. I really didn't need it. I didn't. I wouldn't take it and I wouldn't relapse. _

"_I'm clean" I said confidently but he kept moving closer. I didn't want him or it. I bite my lip and backed away looking for a way to get out quickly. He may chase me down the alley. I shouldn't have come back here. He held the heroin in the syringe out to me. _

"_Take it" Leah started whining in the background on how she wanted her fix and that she was the one who slept with him now and gave herself to him. I started choking up. I couldn't refuse him again, maybe once. No! I looked up at him and did the only thing I knew how to do. I spit in his face and ran. I ran out of the alley way determined to get out of there. I ran in the snow through the park all the way to my small apartment. As soon as I got inside I hit myself against the back of my door sliding down against it. _

_I wanted to use. I needed to get to a meeting. I was going to disappoint Charlie and all of my friends at the meetings. I was nothing but a loser. I stupid junkie who will never get her life back away from that drug! I cried and sobbed against my arms with my knees pulled up against my stomach. I hated this. I hated feeling as if I'm a failure even though I know I am._

_I'd forever be a junkie because of one mistake. That first mistake, I had to use for some goddamn reason and I don't even remember it. I get up with tears still streaming down my face and walk over to the cupboard and bring on the old razor I kept. I used to use it to cut when I was on drugs. I used it when I first went into rehab. I needed it now. I take the blade and press it to my arm slowly letting the sting of the first cut. I pulled the blade across my skin letting the sting sooth my aching body. It felt good to be in control of something even if it is this. _

"_Ugh" I groaned then panicked when I felt blood gushing from my arm. I had cut to deep. I ran into my bathroom and turned on the shower and stuck my arm under it and grabbed towels pressing them to the cut mark. Please don't let me die. I kept pressure on it until I heard the voice of my father and lost consciousness. _

I ended up in the hospital for attempted suicide. It wasn't the first time so they kept me for a week longer than necessary. They said they had to make sure I wasn't suicidal anymore. I didn't even think of suicide at the moment. I only wanted to stop that craving and it had worked. I never cut myself after that.

I only wanted to make my dad proud and never relapse. I only did once at the very beginning but went straight back to being clean. I haven't had any slip yet. I get up and walk over grabbing my cell phone and dialing Alice's number.

"_Hello"_ how the hell was she this perky at this hour?

"Hey Alice. It's Bella."

"_Sup sweet cheeks. What can I do for you today?"_ she asks giggling afterwards. I roll my eyes at her nick name for me. She used to call me that in high school.

"What's everyone's poison in the morning? I know you like your coffee with double cream and double sugar but what about everyone else?" I ask walking over to my coat hanger and putting my leather jacket on and flipping my hair from the collar.

"_Oh well Jasper likes black coffee with nothing and Masen likes how you do your coffee with one cream and two sugars and Emmett drinks hot chocolate"_ she says and I mentally write down what everyone wants. I'm pretty good at remembering everything.

"Thanks pixie, I owe you one. I'll see you in a bit" I tell her and we say goodbye. I walk out of my apartment with my keys and phone. I run down the steps instead of waiting for a stupid elevator and out to the curb. I love the fresh air. I walk down the street getting glares from all over. I guess my facial jewelry puts some people on edge. I walked into dunking doughnuts and was immediately stared at by everyone. I walked over to the counter since there was no line.

"How can I help you?" the girl asks.

"I need one double cream double sugars, a black coffee, two one cream and two sugar coffees and a hot chocolate" I tell her and she nods and gets right to making my coffee. I stand by the counter and check my phone for texts from anyone.

"Mommy she has stars on her side" a little boy said and pointed at me. My tank top had ridden up a little exposing some of my side. The mom looked at me with disgust. The dad had some ink on him and the mom left to go to the bathroom.

"I like the stars" the little boy told his dad. I chuckled a little.

"Why don't you tell her then, I won't tell mom you like them" the dad ushered him to move towards me. I looked over to see part of my orders complete and felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see the little boy standing there.

"Hi cutie pie, what can I do for you?" I ask kneeling down.

"I just wanted to say that your stars look real prettyful. Do you like the sky?" he asked and I smiled widely. It was odd for kids to actually come up to you without being terrified.

"Yep. I love the night sky because you can see the stars but because I live here I don't get to see them often so I put them on my body so I can always see them" I explained and his little mouth formed an o. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You should get back to your dad okay. I'll watch you from right here" he nodded and ran over to his dad. I made sure no one was watching him and trying to snatch him. I wouldn't be surprised since he's an adorable little boy.

"Thanks" I gave the girl the money and grabbed the coffee walking out of the coffee place. I walked to the bus stop and got in sitting down right in the front so that I could get their faster and off that bus. I looked around the bus and still saw people staring at me. I didn't mind when people stared at me but I didn't like it either. I felt like an animal in a zoo a lot and I always hear whispers or asides from people and I just want to slap them for being rude. I think they know right from wrong and judging people is wrong but I guess that no one learns that once their older and its all thrown out the window.

I saw that my stop was approaching and I pulled on the little rope for the bus to stop. It stopped a little way before the shop and I got out with my coffee. I walked over and gave myself a little pep talk before walking in. _Everything will be fine. Coffee is the fruit of the gods and will smooth it all over._

I opened the door and walked in with my coffee and the coffee tray with everyone's coffee and Emmett's hot chocolate in it. The fresh smell of ink hit me. The buzzing of the gun was a comfortable feeling. I saw Emmett working on a trashy strawberry blonde and Masen was playing guitar. He was playing I hate everything about you by three days grace. Damn he was perfect.

"I hate everything all about you, why do I love you?" I sang and he looked up and kept strumming.

"Alice you didn't say the girl had some lungs on her" Jasper said and I put down everyone's coffee. Jasper immediately knew which were his and Alice's. He said thank you and gave me a quick hug. I grabbed mine and Masen's.

"You look like you could use some caffeine" I hand him his coffee and he smirks.

"Thank you, I owe you coffee now" he says and takes a sip and groans. Boy would I love to hear that sound again.

"Mind if I see that guitar?" I ask putting down my coffee. He looks hesitant for a moment before handing it over. I quickly tune it to what I need and put the strap around me and start strumming it. I start playing theory of a dead man bad girlfriend.

"Can you name this?" I ask and he smirks. Of course he can because he's a freaking genius.

"Bad girlfriend" he says as if it's no big deal. I stop and take it off.

"Alice is there a place to put my coat?" I ask and start taking off my coat. It's now or never. I'm showing them off.

"Yeah sweet cheeks it's in the back room. Just throw it on the couch where everyone else's is" she says and I take off my jacket fully so that my arms are exposed in just my tank top. I look over to Masen and see that he is staring at me but the scars don't seem to faze him. He just smiled up at me and I walked into the back room and threw my coat down onto the pile of coats. I only had one appointment today but I think I'm going to hang around the shop just in case.

I walk back out and sit on the leather couch next to Masen who seems content to let me tell him what songs to play. He really is gorgeous and pretty funny. Emmett looks a little disturbed when he gets up from his customer and gets the money and sits down near us.

"How is the hooker?" Masen asks. Emmett scoffed.

"Dude she was all over the fact that we have a new girl here and she was sitting next to you. I'm surprised that she didn't storm over here by the way she was acting" I laughed. As if he had any interest in me.

"That's funny" Masen just chuckles.

"I think Bella can take care of herself if Tanya came over here" he says. He doesn't dismiss the fact that she thought we were interested in each other which sort of makes me happy. I bite my lip and bring my feet up under me slipping off my shoes to reveal my blue painted toes. I loved aqua blue but I might have to change them to emerald green now.

"Sweet cheeks" I'm squished by the weight that is Alice on top of my lap.

"Yes?" I ask trying not to tip over.

"Will you pretty please come out with us tonight?" she asks with her big puppy eyes. I don't have a meeting tonight and I wasn't doing anything so I guess that would be okay.

"Sure, as long as you don't hop on me again without me knowing" I tell her and Emmett is chanting something in the background. Jasper just slaps the back of his head.

"Eddie" I look up to see a skanky looking brunette. She's exotic looking too and I glared. I knew Masen's real name is Edward and she was allowed to call him Eddie. I wanted to throw her back onto the street and pound my fist into her perfect plastic face.

"Oh god, hide me" he muttered and got up. He didn't seem to want her and she seemed like a big nuisance. Emmett started laughing hard. I took his guitar from him when he handed it over and I pushed Alice off me onto jasper and sat in his seat. I curled up and with the guitar protectively in my lap. I knew how it was for me to give away my guitar when I had it. It was like my baby.

"Gina. Why the hell are you here? You know not to show your face around here!" he told her. The venom flowed from his mouth and I got a chill from the tone he was using with her. I hoped I would never be on that end of the tone.

"Eddie I thought-"oh god were they together?

"No you didn't think. We were over almost a half a year ago yet you still think we'll get back together. I'm not the one who slept around" he shouted and threw his arms up walking over to the back room. I wanted to comfort him, beat the bitch, and protect his guitar.

"Alice I'm leaving this here. Make sure crazy doesn't touch it" I nodded to Gina. I got up and she flinched when I lunged towards her. I walked over to the back room to see him gripping his hair sitting against the wall, well the corner, on the right. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"I think Alice will attack her soon. She's a good guard dog" I tried to joke and get him to smile but he just had a hard line on his face. He was glaring at the tiles. I bite my lip and leaned closer to him touching his arm. I was ready for him to flinch away from me but instead his arm leaned closer to me. I kneeled and went in front of him.

"Masen?" I asked but he didn't answer me. I bite my lip and debated whether I should make him look at me or just continue to talk to him with his head down. I pulled his face up to look at me and he didn't resist.

"She's a bitch. Do not let cold hearted snakes like her get to you" I tell him seriously and his eyes look a little red like he wants to cry but won't.

"I know I shouldn't but I was going to make a commitment to her. I thought I loved her then found out she was sleeping around. It just hurts that someone would do that when I gave my all. I even…never mind" he said. I got what he was trying to say. I was so infatuated with Jacob.

"I know what you mean. You do whatever to make them happy then they screw you over. My ex did that to me big time." I told him and I held my arm out to him. He looks up at me silently asking me to tell him.

"Jacob got me hooked on heroin when I was nineteen. I got clean when I was twenty two and I've been clean for two years. He made me a monster and then made me go into a mental hospital. I had a pretty normal life and then I hung out with the pack. It was so stupid but I was so screwed up I didn't think I deserved to do anything else" I told him and laughed a little. I was so stupid. I sat down on the ground in front of him and he traced the track marks like connect the dots.

"You haven't covered them with ink yet" he mumbled.

"I want them there but I don't at the same time. They keep me grounded so I remember never to relapse. I know I won't now but it's like I still need closure but I know I can't get it yet" I tell him. He brought my arm up to his lips and kissed each mark. It was one of the sweetest things someone has ever done to me.

"I felt numb like I wasn't good enough. If someone like her didn't want me then who would? I'm screwed up. I'm not a good person at all, I have a bad temper, and I'm tatted up and have piercings. I drink and smoke. I listen to strange music and I…" he hesitated for a while breathing in and out. It has to be something big. He remained quiet.

"Masen you can't believe that?" I was a little in shock. Everything he was was gorgeous.

"You listen to fuck awesome music. You look awesome tatted up and your piercings are pretty cool. Everyone drinks but only a few smokes but it's kind of hot. You have really thick hot hair and really white teeth. You're very muscled and have a broad chest" I went on and on. He just chuckled.

"Whatever Swan" he said getting up. He helped me up but I didn't let him leave. I held onto him tighter and kept still in my spot.

"I don't want you believing that…you can have any woman you want. Ask anyone" I tell him then let go of his arm and walk out right when I see my appointment coming in. Lizzie or Elizabeth was one of my best customers. All of her work was from me, so I guess you could call her loyal.

"Bitch!" she shrieked and grabbed onto me hugging me.

"Hello my little whore" I patted her head. The guys must have thought we were crazy but I grabbed her and plopped her down on my station that was conveniently next to Masen's. Sneaky little pixie, Masen came out a few moments later and went to his station straightening up a little.

"So Liz, what are we doing today?" I ask her pulling out my sketch pad and pencil.

"I was thinking about some cherry blossoms and my niece's hand prints" she said holding out a picture of the hand prints. Her niece had been few some surgeries because of her mother. Her mom was on heroin when she had her and never stopped. Her heart wasn't strong but now she was.

"That's so sweet. I'll get right on it" I started sketching out the hand prints and cherry blossoms. Emmett was working on someone else and the pixie was talking some girls into getting a cartilage piercing. Jasper was playing the guitar waiting for some walk INS since he was free. It was coming out great and I decided to ask her if she wanted color but I figure she would trust me. A tint of pink would do great with the pedals.

I got the stenciled and put it on her forearm.

"I love it!" she said looking down at it. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to see it when it was completely done.

"Now you're sure you want it here?" I asked and she nodded lying down on the station. I grabbed my gun and felt good buzzing in my hand. I put the gun down making my first permanent mark and dragged it along her skin. She didn't flinch since she was used to it. The feeling of the needle buzzing into your skin and then the cool wipe of the cloth taking away the little bits of blood was comforting to Lizzie just like it was for me.

"Hey have you guys heard of the new ring opening tomorrow night?" Lizzie asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"Ring?" Alice asked walking over to us.

"Yeah, you know…the fighting ring?" she said as if everyone should have heard of it already. I never watched fighting much.

"Like an underground ring? There isn't any wrestling or boxing places around here" I tell her wiping off some more of the blood and drag it over all of the cherry blossoms. It looks put together like it belongs there on her.

"Duh, I don't mean legal. We should go to a match whore" she said looking up at me. I guess I could go to one of them.

"Sure. You get the tickets but get some for the rest of the gang too" I nod at everyone else.

"No problem" she says and looks down at the ink in awe.

"Bella you really want to go to an underground match?" Alice asks a bit shocked and then her eyes flash towards Edward who is working on cleaning up a bit of his station.

"Well yeah, I don't see anything wrong with it. You get paid more money, less rules, and you can drink while you watch two guys go at it. I'm a very happy woman at the moment" I tell her half jokingly and half serious. I did enjoy boxing because it was sort of an outlet. Liz skipped out of the shop happily with her new tattoo and I walked over to the couch and grabbed Masen's guitar. He didn't even look up when I started playing.

I entertained everyone with songs, even the customers, until Masen wanted to play for a bit but even then I didn't leave the couch when he sat next to me. Electricity ran through my body and sexual tension was high. After a while it was time to close since we were all done for the day.

"Okay boys, I and my lovely little darling Bella are going to go to my place and get ready for tonight. Meet us with Chinese around seven o'clock" she ordered and they all nodded. It seems like they were use to her telling them what to do. I was already used to it and it had only been two days. She grabbed my hand and tossed me into her Porsche.

"Hurry up darling!" Jasper called from the shop as we drove away. They all locked up and I noticed that my leather coat was in Masen's hands. Alice didn't even give me time to get anything but thank god I had my cell phone in my pocket. Alice blared her radio and Moulin Rouge's Tang de Roxanne came on. I started laughing.

"Alice, we used to watch this movie all the time" she nodded her head smiling. We both started singing. I took over Christian's part and she did the Argentinean's part.

"Feel free to leave me just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say….I love you!" I screamed out the car window and got some funny looks. A few people sang back though so at least we weren't eh only ones who enjoyed musicals. She pulled up to a large apartment building and we walked all the way to the top floor, in heels no less.

"Why do you live this far up?" I asked out of breath.

"Well I eat a lot so I want to be able to burn off all the calories" she replied giggling at my stance. I was hunched over breathing in hard.

"Sweetie you will be fine just go sit down on the couch while I find you something to wear" she opened the door and lets us in. I was in awe of her place. It spoke Alice. It was like walking in a fashion paradise. I sat on the couch catching my breath and she went straight into another room which I could assume was her bedroom or maybe a large closet just for her.

"I have it!" she came running out with a small pair of shorts and a black lacey baby doll top. My eyes went wide. It was basically a small scrap of fabric.

"Don't" she said when I was just about to protest wearing it. I didn't want them to think I was a cheap whore.

"Alice, I'll look like a lady of the night" I screeched in disgust.

"No you will look amazing and beautiful. A woman who wants a man, I mean you do want to catch the eye of a certain someone right" she asked innocently. Evil pixie loving matchmaker. I just grumbled and walked over into the bedroom swiping the top as I left and walking into the bedroom. Stupid outfit…

**Lyrics**

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling

I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled  
Itself upon me distracting, reacting  
(From: .)  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming  
(Confusing what is real)  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling  
(Confusing what is real)

**A/N:** Hey sorry it's been a while since I've updated but with school and I'm trying to help with some xmas gifts with my awesome video editing but my real computer is gone and I'm using my mom's…yeah…sorry…anyway I will be updating Friday so you can look forward to that :3 and hopefully I'll have my laptop by then and I'll post a trailer for this fan fiction and what is going to come :D Subscribe to me on YouTube!

Also I will be posting on my blogger pictures of what outfits look like and tattoos. If anyone has questions or comments or concerns that you want to be private just message me 3

Remember to Review because if I get like a lot of reviews then ill update earlier :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Solemn Hour**

**A/N:** My new story about Edward & Bella. Nothing about this has anything to do with religion even though some songs are from Christian bands. This is just about real world problems and realistic situations. There is though, a lot of Angst but a lot of Fluff & humor.

**Chapter Three:** Bruises and Bite marks

I twirled around in front of the mirror in Alice's room looking at the outfit. It fit my boobs perfectly then went out a little making me look tinier then I really was. I put on the jean shorts and they fit like a second layer of skin. I was nervous of course about looking trashy but I looked pretty good and not like a two dollar hooker. I walked away from the mirror and opened the door. Alice was already there waiting to pounce on me.

"See! You look amazing" she exclaimed. She dragged me into the bathroom and sat me down on her vanity chair. Her bathroom was huge. My place looked like a dump compared to hers. She started working on my makeup.

"Alice keep it natural looking please" I begged her and she pouted.

"At least let me give you a dark smoky eye?" she pouted and I glared at her through the mirror and I gave in nodding. She made a noise that went something like 'squee' and went on putting on more and darker black eye shadow to my eye. She gave me thick black liquid eyeliner with a wing giving me a sultrier look. She put a light pink lip gloss on my lips and made me pucker up so that it would spread easier.

"You have such great skin. What do you use?"

"Um soap and water?" I made a question out of my answer. She looked shock.

"No you can't have this good of skin by soap and water" she told me serious like she didn't believe that what I used was so simple.

"Well then I guess I'm blessed" I told her giggling. She looked determined to get the same skin results I had gotten when she finished me off and went to wash her face. I brushed my hair out and ruffled it making it look wild and untamed. Sex hair as some would call it. Masen had unbelievably delicious sex hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and sat down on the couch curling my feet underneath me. Alice was in the bathroom prepping her for jasper. I chuckled when she would yell a profanity if something wasn't going her way…

**MPOV**

"Jazz. Your little pixie girlfriend took Bella off without getting her jacket" I pick up Bella's jacket and bring it outside when we start to close up.

"Yeah…I think she just wants you to give it to her" I groaned. Pixie always wanted to set me up with someone and now she was playing match maker yet again. I didn't mind at first since I was lonely and then it got annoying after a few months. If I really wanted to find a girl, then I would find one on my own. Bella was nice and amazing really but I didn't know her that well and she was trying to get well good. I didn't want to drag her into my world.

"Try to keep your pixie on a leash for a bit at least" I warn him and we all get into Emmett's giant jeep to go and pick up Angela and some Chinese. Everyone knew that Emmett couldn't wait to get to Angela so we head to her apartment first. Jazz and I wait in the backseat for Emmett to come down stairs with her.

"So you think you might like Bella?" Jasper asked. I didn't know what to say because sure I liked her but I didn't know if I liked her where I would want her to come see me fight and that type of shit. She liked rock, played guitar, could sing, kick ass tattoo artist, and she was hot. She also didn't mind underground fighting. I really couldn't go wrong and plus she messed up before so she probably doesn't expect someone perfect. She was perfect for me really…

"Yeah" I said simply and looked out the window to see Emmett with his arm around Angela and bringing her outside the building. Angela was already in her club outfit and Emmett helped her hop into the car. None of us really liked Rosalie but because of her we had been cold to Angela at first. We all liked her a lot more and she had become a great friend to us in the end.

"Hey Angie" Jazz and I said in unison.

"Hey boys, so I heard we have some fresh meat in the group and that you have your eye on her" Angie said flashing me a smile. I groaned and slapped my hand against my head.

"I do not" the guys both snickered.

"That's why you haven't let go of her jacket at all" Emmett retorted and I couldn't say anything really because I haven't let go of the jacket. I kept the jacket right on my lap as we drove over to the Chinese place. I stayed inside while Jasper went in and grabbed our order. Apparently Emmett had ordered one of everything off the menu. I gave them a twenty for both Bella and I since she wasn't here and jasper was paying for him and Alice since she wasn't here to pitch in.

I looked down at my cell phone and texted Alice.

_We'll be there soon. Stop with whatever lesbian thing you're doing_

_-Masen_

I waited for a reply which didn't take long seeing that Alice was one of the fastest texters I knew. It was like she had a six sense about these things and already had an answer prepared.

_Hurry up then. Your little vixen is waiting on the couch about to pass out from waiting for you_

_-Alice_

I just stared at the text. My vixen? The only other person there with her was Bella and Bella wasn't my vixen…or mine period.

I just texted her back telling her we were hurrying and to go keep Bella company. I felt like a moron for not denying that she was mine because she may show Bella but I wanted Bella to know that I did want her. In fact, I wanted her a lot. I wanted her to know that I was open to being with her. They came back in the car and the Chinese smelled great. We drove to Jasper and Alice's apartment. It didn't take too long but it felt like an eternity. In reality though it was only a few minutes since Emmett drove like a maniac. I drove a little worse than him though when I was in a hurry.

I could go slow though and smell the roses when I wanted too. We pulled up to the apartment and got out. I had one bag and Bella's jacket still in my hand. We walked all the way up to the top floor because for some reason Alice enjoys walking up this far.

Jasper opened the door and everyone walked in. Of course my ass was last. I walked inside and my mouth almost hit the floor. Bella lay on the couch with a pillow clutched to her chest. Her hair was like sex hair and her outfit was absolutely sinful. I felt myself harden and I gulped walking in with her jacket right in front of me. She didn't seem to see me until Alice pointed and told her that I had her jacket.

"Oh thank you!" she squealed and ran over pulling me into a hug. I put down the Chinese on the table next to me and wrapped one arm around her hugging her to me. I let go after a few seconds and she smiled biting her lip and grabbed her jacket putting it on the table. Everyone sat on the couch and Bella pulled me over to where a love seat was and I grabbed the Chinese before I sat down. She sat down next to me like nothing and I brought out some containers.

"So Bella, how long have you been tattooing?" Angela asked tapping her chopsticks on the rim of her container. I handed Bella some orange chicken and I took out some sweet and sour chicken for myself. She happily took it and I leaned back with my chopsticks.

"Just for three years. I first worked with the pack at an old shop that got shut down then I ended up working for one of Jacob's friends but after he grabbed my ass I hit him so I got fired. Apparently it's hard to keep your hands off the girl who tattoos you. So now I'm here. But before I used to tattoo at the hospital I was at" She said being open and honest with us. Angela looked like someone kicked her puppy and I could tell she was itching to hug Bella.

"You can tattoo at a hospital?" Alice asked surprised.

"Mental hospital my dear" Bella said and she looked over at my food and stole a piece of chicken. I pretended to be hurt.

"You could of asked" I tapped my chopsticks on the top of her cute little nose and she offered me a piece of hers. She scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I can't help it. Chinese chicken is the best" she said and I laughed. She was like a little kid trying to explain herself to me. I just nudged her with my shoulder and she tried to nudge me back but she was just really tiny.

Emmett burst out laughing and we both looked up at him.

"What?" Bella asked kind of peeved and so was I.

"You said you like Chinese chicken…Chinese cock. Masen you don't got a chance now since you're not Asian!" he burst out laughing and Angela looked horrified that he said anything. I wanted to kill him. Bella didn't laugh but she didn't even look mad, she just looked amused.

"Sweetie. The only cock I like is on a guy. He may have a chance" she winked at Emmett who just continued laughing. I just stayed frozen. So I did have a chance with her. I smiled sort of and leaned back. Alice stayed in jasper's lap and he put on a movie. Angela and Emmett cuddled when he wasn't laughing at the girl's obsession for this damn vampire. Bella and I had a comfortable situation going on between us. I was laying back and she was snuggled up against my side. I eventually got to where I had my arm around her and she was getting closer to being in the middle of my lap.

"You guys we have to get to the club soon" Emmett said but the girls were concentrating on the dumb movie. I was concentrating on how the hell Bella's hair smelled good enough to eat. It smelled like vanilla or something along those lines. It was light and feminine yet mouth watering.

"Not now this is the good part" Bella mumbled to him and I chuckled. I leaned down so I could whisper into her ear.

"I think we should get going soon. Emmett's going to have a heart attack and I really can't wait to dance with you" I purr into her ear and she gets up immediately out of my arms and walks over to the T.V turning it off.

"Alice we really should get going. We don't want it to be too late and then have to wait outside" She says and grabs her coat throwing it on fast. I have to smirk at her and she just smirks back at me and bites her lip. Alice grabs her crap and everyone's ready to go. We all take the elevator down and I stay close to Bella. It's like we gravitate towards each other not matter what. We were on opposite ends of the elevator and now were standing close to each other.

Instead of taking a car we all walked so that we wouldn't drink and drive. We walked and Alice swayed back and forth dancing still. Jasper would have a hard time trying to contain her tonight. She was really ready to party. We found one club but it looked trashy from the outside and kept walking.

"Bella dear we are going to get you wasted" Alice and Angela sang and grabbed onto Bella yanking her from my side. They all walked together arm in arm while we stayed behind them watching. We looked like friggen hawks.

"Hey should we walk like them" Emmett teased and I hit his arm.

"You and jasper can go ahead" I told him and jasper complained yelling no. I laughed and we finally got to a classier club and the girls got in real easy. We walked in after them and as soon as we got in I could feel the stares of men on Bella. Instead of letting her continue walking with Alice and Angela I grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her back. She looked surprised but pleased.

"Can't let the predators thinking they can prowl on you" I told her. The music was loud and vibrated through the club. The stage lights were going crazy and the disco ball was spinning. We walked over towards the back of the club where a large booth was. I sat down and took off my coat and helped Bella out of hers. Everyone put their coats in a collective pile in the middle of all of us.

"Okay so tequila shots and beer?" Jasper asked and Emmett and Angela went off towards the bar after everyone agreed. I stayed with Alice and Bella so that no one bothered them. I had my arm behind where Bella was sitting and she fit right against my side.

"Bella we have to dance soon. We have to show you off" Alice said. I wanted to choke Alice right now. I didn't want her showing off Bella to anyone. I draped my arm over her now trying to show Alice to back off but it wasn't working.

"After a few shots we'll go dance Alice" Bella told her trying to please the little devil. Alice just smiled wickedly.

"Jealousy will drive men mad" She sang from Moulin rouge. She watched that movie so much with her I knew every line. I glared at her. Bella wasn't mine but that was with a yet. She was going to be mine. I didn't care if I was no good because I needed her.

"Hey what are with the gloomy faces Cinderbella and Prince Masen and Tinkerbelle? It's time for some shots!" Emmett yelled when he got to our table and he put the tray down of shots and handed them all out. I took mine and drank it greedily. I needed a little buzz if I was going to not pound every guy in this place if they stared at her tits or ass again.

"Dance time" Angela yelled and the girls dragged off Bella onto the dance floor. We all got up and walked over to the railing. I nursed my beer and tried to adjust myself every so often when the girls didn't beckon us over to dance with them. We declined holding up our beers and just watched them. I groaned when they grinded against each other.

**BPOV**

"He's staring" Alice said and I ground myself against Angela's leg and Alice held onto my hip's grinding against me. I hoped he was staring.

"So how are we getting him to just claim Bella as his?" Angela asked curiously. She turned around so that she was facing me and Alice.

"I'm going to leave for a moment and tell someone to ask her to dance. Edward will see Bella and boom instant cave man" Alice said as if it was that simple.

"What if he thinks I want to dance with someone though?" I asked her and she thought about it for a moment.

"I could find a drunk idiot who won't take no for an answer" Alice asked but even I could see that she thought it was a stupid idea. I looked around and froze. Leah and Jacob. I stopped dancing and just stood there like a moron.

"Alice…He's here" I looked away from them and started dancing again slowly. She looked concerned.

"It's okay it's not like he's going to hurt you sweetie" She said trying to reassure me. I was grateful that he didn't notice me yet but with my luck he would.

"Let's go get us some drinks. Bells just stay here where they can see you" She pointed at the boys and I nodded. She and Angela went over to the bar and I started dancing by myself. It wasn't that I couldn't dance it was just that it seemed weird to just dance by yourself but I was having fun.

"Bella" my blood ran cold and I tried to ignore the voice. I didn't turn to look at him. I wanted to stay as far away as possible from him. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jacob smirking at me. It seemed like we always ran into each other at clubs.

"Want to dance?" I glared at him and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Never" I went to turn around but he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back. I turned and slapped him hard against his cheek.

"Go with your whore" I growled out and went to leave again but he held on tighter. I was going to bruise there later. I tried pulling my arm from him. I saw Alice come into view and she ran over here but Jacob had already let go of me. I looked up to see Edward with one arm around me and the other was holding up Jacob by the shirt. His muscles were bulging and a sneer was on his beautiful face.

"Are you her new dealer?" He spit out and chuckled.

"No I'm her boyfriend. If I ever see you touch her again I'll break your jaw and a lot more on you" Edward growled out at him. I felt protected and I buried myself into his chest and smiled when he called himself my boyfriend.

"Yeah because a pretty boy like you is going to do something" Jacob laughed.

"Listen I've seen you at my matches. You know who I am. It's Masen you know the one who beats all your men up in the ring. One of your guys can't even fight because of me so I suggest you take my promise seriously" Edward dropped Jacob in front of us and pushed him back. I just stayed with Edward at his side and smirked at Jacob.

"You should watch yourself Masen. Keep your little whore under control too" I growled but before I could even say something Masen was on top of Jacob pounding him into the ground. I ran over to them and tried to get them to stop. The Music had stopped and everyone made a giant circle around them egging on the fight.

When they both got up Masen was doing some serious footwork hitting him and kicking him. I thought he was strong but I didn't know he was that strong. Jacob pushed him up against the wall so I ran and jumped on Jacobs back.

"Stop it!" I screamed but neither listened. They only started yelling insults at each other. I got thrown off Jacob and I stayed on the floor screaming at them. I hurt my ankle but probably just from the impact. It wasn't broken though just sore. Emmett and Jasper finally got through the crowd and grabbed onto Masen and Black. Emmett called a few guys over and they held Masen while just Jasper restrained Jacob. Leah ran over to him acting like a damsel in distress, she was very dramatic. Alice and Angela helped me up and I limped over to Masen and grabbed his face pulling it to me and away from looking at Jacob.

"Masen stop calm down. I don't care what he says about me. You could get arrested if someone already called the cops" he could get arrested. I looked over at Alice to see she was telling jasper to let go of Jacob.

"Emmett we need to leave now" Angela said. We all grabbed onto the person we came here with but Masen picked me up since I was limping and we ran out of the back exit. We all started walking quickly through the allies towards the apartment. When we got a safe distance away from the club Alice broke down laughing.

"Well I guess we're never going back there again" she exclaimed and we walked to her apartment but instead of walking we took the elevator. I kept my head on Masen's shoulder the entire time. Alice told us we could have the guest room since we had to talk and Angela went home with Emmett.

Masen brought me into the bedroom and put me on the bed. He sat down quietly next to me but lay down instead of sitting up.

"Masen, I don't care what he thinks of me. He's a man whore. I could care less what he thinks of me because he doesn't mean anything to me" I tell him trying to see if it helps. His face is still hard. I touch his chest to get him to look at me.

"Masen, why did you get so angry when he called me that?" I wanted to get to the bottom of this now. I needed to know he cared about me.

"I got angry because he should never have talked to you that way. You deserve better than to be talked to that way. I don't know what I was thinking all I saw was red" he said. His voice was distant.

"Masen, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything dumb if he says anything again. He's not worth it" All I got was silence. I sighed and kneeled next to him. I grabbed his face with my hand and pushed him to look at me.

"Please" I begged him. I needed to hear him promise me that he wouldn't. I didn't want to have to worry about him when I wasn't there. He looked hesitant for a second but he lifted himself up so that he was sitting again.

"If I promise you this can I ask you something" I nodded biting my lip.

"Let's get you into some comfier clothes first" he said going over to the drawer and pulling out a blue shirt and some grey shorts. He left me to go put on another sleep shirt and I changed quickly sitting on the bed under the covers so my legs would keep warm. He returned and sat on the side of the bed.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid but I wanted to know if you…y-ou..You would well go out with me?" he asked stuttering a little. It was completely adorable. I giggled and grabbed onto the back of his head. I brushed my lips against his and he responded immediately. We kissed with a great passion. He pulled me to him by my hips.

He tasted sweet like candy. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I let his tongue explore my mouth. I moaned loudly, to my embarrassment, I could feel him smirk against my lips though and it was so worth it.

"Masen" I moaned out and he pushed me back on the be holding me up slightly by my lower back.

"Edward" He said and started kissing my neck.

"Huh?" did he think I was someone named Edward?

"My name is Edward" He said and attached his lips to mine again. I groaned and smirked when he pulled me tightly against him. I could feel him get hard against my thigh which just made me want him even more. I kissed him with force and turned him over so that I was straddling his lap. I licked his lip and sucked on the bottom one nibbling on it a little. He grabbed onto my hips with both of his strong hands and ground me against his hardness.

"Oh god Edward" I moaned out his name which just made him grind into me harder. We only knew each other for a bit so I didn't want to go too far but it felt good. It seems that Edward thought the same thing and stopped kissing my lips and just moved to my neck and shoulder. I panted trying to catch my breath.

Everything I had with Jacob was blown away by just that heavy petting session. I didn't even know who he was after that. I held onto Edward and pushed myself down his chest and laid there.

"Mine" he kissed my head.

"Mine" I kissed his chest. I smiled when I let my eyes flutter shut and dreamt of what our life would mean now. It was a wonderful dream…

**Lyrics**

Two single hearts on fire  
currently on the wire  
as inhibitions fade  
a focused moment made  
bruises and bite marks say  
takes one to bring the pain  
passion lies in screams of ecstatic dreams

you're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl

you bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
and make you say my name  
you will believe my lies  
that I'm not like other guys  
that sparkle in my eyes  
is part of my disguise

you're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl

you're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl (x2)

**A/N: **Okay so it was a snow day for my school so I ended up writing this one the whole day well from 7 o'clock to 1 am. I used bruises and bite marks as my inspiration :D I was extremely happy to get this up seeing that I have a lot of people viewing this but not enough reading so I decided that I would maybe help you all review. If you have a question for tattward he'd be happy to answer ;D now I know all you ladies want to know about his big…thick…hot dog o.o joking not you want to know more about his not so little friend below the belt so you can ask him anything and he will have to answer truthfully.

This is how you submit a question.

Interview question:

For: Edward/Bella/Emmett/Angela/Alice/Jasper

Question:

That's it :D

Now click on the big button below and review!

Reviews are better than Edward tattooing your body…not really but yeah :3

WAIT!

Also please send music. Just a name of the song and artist if you like it. I use music as inspiration so that would help with me writing more chapters :D The next update will either be tomorrow if I have another snow day or Friday in the morning :3

Now Review!...Even if you just leave the word hi I'll be happy :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Solemn Hour**

**A/N:** My new story about Edward & Bella. Nothing about this has anything to do with religion even though some songs are from Christian bands. This is just about real world problems and realistic situations. There is though, a lot of Angst but a lot of Fluff & humor.

**Chapter Four: **Familiar taste of poison

**BPOV**

I stretched and looked around the room. I was in a pair of little grey shorts and a blue tank top. The room was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I was. I looked down next to me and saw a soft mound of copper hair. Events from last night rushed back to me and I smiled down and pealed back the blankets to see Edward clinging to me.

I scooted over trying to get out of his arms but that only made him cling tighter to me in his sleep. I started to get up to peel him off but instead he pulled me back down and let out a strangled cry. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. He broke out into a sweat. He cried and clung to me.

"Edward" I begged trying to get him to awake. I pulled his face up from my stomach and he was clenching his eyes shut like something was hurting him. I couldn't bear the thought of something hurting him.

"Edward" I said and started to shake him slightly. I wanted this nightmare he had to end soon. I leaned down and started peppering his face with kisses. He seemed to have come too because I felt his lips move against mine. I opened my eyes to see his sparkling green one's staring back at me.

"Bella?" he asked sitting it up. I sat up on my knees so that we could be face to face. I grabbed onto him and hugged him.

"Are you alright" I panicked and looked him over to see if he was okay. He was okay physically but I could still see the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. I looked up at him but he was quiet.

"Edward please, tell me you're alright" I begged and started rubbing his shoulders. He looked around for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It was just a nightmare" He said and got up swinging out of bed. I quickly scrambled to get out of bed. I followed him out into the living room and he looked around like he was looking for something. He walked in to the bathroom and opened Alice's medicine cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked but he didn't answer me till he popped open a small pill bottle and took out a pill and popped it into his mouth.

"My medication…I had frequent night terrors but they recently started coming back. This one was the best though so far. I didn't feel the pain of the fire" he looked away and but kept his hands firm on the sink in front of him. Fire? He was in a fire.

"Edward can we go back to your place and maybe talk. Air out all of our pasts, I don't want to keep anything from you" I take his hand in mine and squeeze. He just looks down at me and smiles and nods his head. I take him back to the guest room and write a note for Alice and Jasper. I get into my pants and throw on my jacket.

"I'm just going to leave this for them" I tell him and put it on the counter. He grabs all of his stuff and we head out taking the elevator down. Thank god my foot feels much better.

He wraps his arm around me when we get outside and we walk to a bus stop. I feel Edward tense when some guy stares at me but I just lean into him and kiss his shoulder. He's possessive and I don't mind that because I don't want someone else. I don't want someone else even looking at me the way Jacob used to.

"Um my place is rather big…" Edward started to say and I looked up at him to see him look a bit hesitant to even go to his place. I put my finger to his lip.

"You could live in a box and I would still want to come and see you" I tell him seriously. Okay well not a box because then I would force him to live with me. I stayed snuggled into his side for the remainder of the ride.

"I'm well off though. I don't want you intimidated I guess or think less of me…" he said trailing off. I never wanted him thinking I would ever think less of him. I snuggled and massaged his chest.

"Never" I whispered and kissed his chest nuzzling. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled against his shirt. I wanted to remain like this forever and freeze time but I knew that was impossible. I licked my lips unconsciously and looked up to see Edward staring at my lips. I leaned up and kissed his chin then his jaw. His stubble tickled my lips and I giggled slightly.

"So you kiss me and giggle?" He teases and brings me into his lap. Thank god there weren't a lot of people on the bus or I would be bright red with embarrassment.

"It tickles" I whisper against his cheek.

"Oh really?" he rubs his stubble against my cheek and neck and I giggle loudly to my embarrassment but Edward just chuckles. I push him away from me and he gets up. We must be close to where he lives. I look outside and see that we are in the more expensive part of time.

We walk until we get to a rather old building. We walk upstairs and I'm in awe. It's all older renaissance beauty. It's vintage things too. He opens his door and I walk in. My mouth drops open. His home is large, like maybe three times the size of my small apartment. I blush and feel embarrassed thinking about my little dinky shack compared to this.

"Wow" is all I can say. Edward looks shy and walks over towards his living room but instead of following him I walk over to a hallway and open the door at the end. It's his bedroom. He has posters up of bands and so many books here. It has to be his room. I walk in and my hand brushes over some of his furniture. He has some child hood photos. He looks adorable as a little kid.

"You just go straight to the source don't you?" he jokes and I lift up a picture of him as a baby in the arms of two beautiful people. I hold it up to him.

"My birth parents" that answer is satisfying for now.

"You look like them. Your mother is so beautiful" I trace his mom with my fingers. She looks gorgeous, probably the best looking woman I've ever seen. I place the picture down softly against the wood and walk over to his bed shimmying out of my jeans. I jump on his bed and lay on my stomach staring at him.

"You better get comfy. We have a lot to talk about" I tell him and He takes off his jeans and walks over to his drawer and gets out some pajama pants then hops on the bed. I sit Indian style on the bed facing him while he lay down.

"Do you want to go first?" he shakes his head no and I nod.

"Well I was born in forks. Mom and dad split then she remarried and screwed me over by forgetting about me. I moved in with Charlie and because I didn't really have a parent I was stupid and did drugs. I got my diploma because of Alice though and I was basically a slave to that pig black until I got clean." I told him. He nodded and rubbed my knee. It was comforting.

"I was so addicted that I once almost did whatever Jacob wanted meaning have relationships with other men. I was like a 'crack whore' I guess you could call it. I did anything to get that fix. I'm clean thank god but I was so afraid that I was going to catch something. I wasn't me at all. I don't remember ever being in control of my actions until I almost committed suicide and I ran to my father." I told him and me somehow we got to the point where I was in his arms. He was rubbing my back slowly and I was burrowing myself into his chest.

"I got clean and went and became a tattoo artist. I go to meetings when I really need to or when I just want to support someone but that's about it. I haven't felt the urge to use in a long while. It's probably been a little more than a year since I've wanted to but two years since I have" I touched my arms and they didn't even hurt this time. I looked up to see Edward resting his eyes. He looked peaceful. I kissed his lips and snuggled. He looked so tired.

"Edward go to sleep and well talk later" I told him but he kept his hold on me. He fell asleep easily as I stroked his forehead and played with his hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping now.

"You're an angel…you deserve the better" I whispered into his hair and I fell asleep shortly.

**EMPOV (Edward Masen Point of View)**

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms but this bliss wouldn't last. I would have to tell her everything and then she would run away screaming. I would have to tell her about the nightmares and the fire that consumed my entire being.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in her soft stomach. She was by far the best pillow that I've ever had. I didn't want to stop cuddling with her but she would want to get far away from me when I was done with this sad disturbing story. She would know why I had some of my tattoos and Esme and Carlisle. She would know what happened to my real parents.

I stroked her stomach and made small patterns on her stomach.

_Ring_

_Ring_

I really didn't want to answer any phone right now. It was probably Esme and Carlisle reminding me about the whole charity dance coming up for the hospital. I hit the end button so that it would go straight to the machine.

"_Edward its mom, I just wanted to let you know that we have your tuxedo already for the charity dance. Do we put you down as plus one or are you coming alone? Alice called saying you met a lovely young lady…I want to meet her right away son so please bring her around. Before the whole charity dance would be nice! How about tomorrow for dinner? Any way sweetie call me back." End of messages._

I groaned. I was going to call Alice and tell her to stop feeding my hungry mother information about my life. If I wanted to bring Bella around I would but it's been not even a day. If she was even mine after this…I got off of her and walked into my kitchen making some coffee. She liked her coffee just like mine so it wasn't that much trouble to remember.

I grabbed two of my rather large coffee mugs which just happened to be Christmas themed and poured the coffee along with our sugar and creamer. I padded back into my bedroom with the two mugs and set one down on her side...her side? I went over to my side and sat up against the head board. Like a magnet she attached herself to my legs and her head lay on my thigh. It was sexy and all but it was adorable at the same time. I played with her head and it seemed like she was purring like a cat.

"Bella" I whispered but she didn't stir. I looked over at the clock to see that it's only one o'clock. We slept for a good four hours. I touched her shoulder slightly and shook her. Tonight was a match and she had tickets. This was not at all complicated…note the sarcasm.

"Baby" I whispered and she stirred finally and her eye lids fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled then stretched like a cat. I laughed at her and she got on her knees and blinked a few times.

"Morning" she said in the sleepiest voice I've ever heard.

"Morning baby, I made some coffee" her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. She looked for it but I just pointed to her side and she picked it up smelling it.

"French Vanilla?" she asked taking a sip.

"Yeah, why do you not like it?" I asked panicked. I just assumed that she liked it since I had French vanilla when she gave me coffee.

"It's my favorite" she said content. We both sat against the headboard side by side and it made me think of an older married couple just sitting there. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder while she was still sipping coffee.

"Do you want to talk now?" I ask and she nods slowly.

"Well I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle when I was six years old. They aren't my real parents but they are my parents now. My biological parents died in a fire when I was five years old. I was in the foster care system for one year before Carlisle and Esme found me." She reached over and put her coffee down next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"I was in the fire. It was started from a match my father had lit for his cigarette. He thought it would die out but I hit the table and it went onto the carpet. It was a giant accident. The whole house was up in flames within a matter of seconds. I remember seeing my father on fire. His skin was melting off and I ran into the kitchen for my mother. She took me outside and the neighbors called 911 but she ran inside after him. I didn't know what was going on so I ran back inside when she didn't come out after a few moments." I felt tears on my chest and she hugged herself closer to me. My voice was shaking.

"I had burns on my arms from trying to drag my mother's lifeless body outside. I didn't know she was dead. I tried pulling her out but the flames licked at my skin and that's why I have tattoos up and down my arms. It covers some of the burns that I got during the fire" I told her and she got up and straddled my lap. She kissed me and I kissed her back. Her tongue ring touched mine and she bite my lips slightly making me purr.

"You're so strong baby." She kissed my chin and neck and then down on my shoulders and arms. It felt nice that she wasn't disgusted by the fact I had some burn marks under my tattoos.

"I met my parents a year later and I wasn't exactly social. I was a bit of a rebel I guess. They wanted whatever was best for me but I wasn't having any of that. I resented them a bit when I was a teenager that they were here and my parents weren't. I grew up though a lot when I was eighteen and realized it wasn't their fault. We've all been close since but I moved here to Chicago and I started into some bad things. I'm a…" she finished the sentence for me.

"…Underground Fighter. I Know, I remember going to your matches when Jacob would bet. I just don't realize how I didn't remember you at first. You were always good; Lizzie is getting tickets for tonight. Are you fighting tonight?" she asked. There was no disappointment in her eyes. I didn't feel wrong exposing my whole story to her but I felt relief that she now knew that I was messed up.

"Yes, I have a match tonight. I get seven grand if I win and three if I lose the match" I tell her and she looks like she's pondering something.

"Why do you get money if you lose?"

"Well no one would want to fight if you only got money if you won. I haven't lost many fights only a few" I felt the need to put that in there. It was either to impress her or to reassure her I would be okay, or a bit of both.

"You better not lose this one Edward or I'll kick your ass myself. I think Jacob is going to have you do a match with one of his guys" She said sternly like a mother. I laughed. 

"I won't lose. I swear to you that I won't" I tell her seriously.

"Good. I would hate to have to beat you" she stuck her tongue out at me. I put my coffee down and picked her up putting her on the bed and I hovered over her.

"You beat me up?" I tease.

"Yes and I'll enjoy it. Now let me get up you oaf, I have to go pee" she pleaded and I tickled her a bit then let her get up to go to the bathroom. She swayed her hips when she walked into the bathroom and I groaned flopping back onto the bed. Such a little vixen she was.

"Bella" I called.

"Yes?" she answered and I heard the water turn on. I get out of bed and walk over towards the bathroom and leaned against the door. She was washing her hands.

"Will you come with me by any chance to my parent's charity dance/barbeque thing?" I ask and she scrunches up her face.

"Your parents?" she asks shyly.

"I understand if you don't want to meet them…" I trail off.

"No it's just I don't want to embarrass myself or you. I've never met anyone's parents. It's sort of new for me" she said quickly. She was just nervous.

"Well they want me to bring you over for dinner. They live right outside Chicago so it isn't that far away. My mom's excited to meet you though, Alice told her that we were seeing each other" I told her and scratched my head. It was kind of strange telling someone I wanted in my life that Alice had told my mom first about her.

"Oh. Yeah, that would be nice" she said wrapping her eyes around my waist pulling me to her.

"I'll call her before the match and let her know. We should go to lunch and then Alice will probably want to take you shopping for the match." I tell her and she giggles kissing my chest.

"I hate shopping though" she whines like a little kid.

"You don't have to wear anything uncomfortable just some jeans and a tee shirt" I tell her. I guess I shouldn't tell her after we usually go out celebrating with some of the money.

"I know what I'll wear then" she lets go of me and heads for one of my drawers. How she knew I had a tee shirt with my name on the back I will never know but she knew. She picked it up and held it out to me. I held it while she took off her shirt and bra then walked into the shower.

"Hold that for me while I shower" she grabbed her bag and put it on the counter in the bathroom then started up my shower. I stood there for about two minutes just staring at her. She opened up the door to the shower and then shut it after stepping in but she didn't shut the bathroom door.

Should I join her? She was humming Halestorm's familiar taste of poison. I took my shirt off and ran towards the bathroom almost falling taking my shorts off and opened up the shower door. Thank god it was a large shower. I threw them somewhere in the bathroom and stepped in behind her. She was washing her hair with my axe. I grabbed onto her hips and massaged them.

"I'll do it" I took over for her and shampooed and conditioned her hair. She turned around and smirked leaning up to kiss me. There wasn't anything sexual but it was all sweet, tender, and loving. She washed my hair only I had to kneel in order for her to do it. We washed each other. I paid close attention to her breasts, I am a guy after all, but I washed her tummy and memorized each of her curves. She was the perfect woman.

I washed her arms and rinsed them off gently.

"You hands feel warm" she cooed and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me. She had her arms around my neck. We made out in the shower for what seemed like hours but it was only for a few minutes. We walked out of the shower and I grabbed a fluffy towel drying her off.

"Thank you" she mumbled. I wrapped the towel around my waist and left her in the bathroom to get ready while I grabbed some clothes out of my drawers. I pulled on some loose fitting jeans and wife beater but put a button up shirt over it.

"I'm so glad that I learned from Alice and packed a mini over night kit in my purse" Bella said and I laughed. Alice always had everything but the kitchens sink her in her bag. She was the most prepared out of all of us. Bella let the towel go and took a fresh pair of panties, a thong, and pulled it up her legs. She put on her jeans and then a new bra. I helped her into my tee shirt and she tied it in to a knot so that it fit her better.

She looked sexy in my shirt. I spun her around and brushed her hair for her. It had been a day and I was whipped. I was falling hard for her and I was scared out of my mind.

"I guess you can tell Alice you don't have to go shopping now. All we have to do is go eat and then well head to the match. All of you girls can hang out with we make dinner" I tell her.

"You cook?" she asked surprised.

"The guys cook dinner. Usually steak or something for lunch then I go fight and we go out for dinner." I tell her and she nods and starts to blow dry her hair with a mini blow-dryer. She really has everything but her apartment in that bag and it's tiny. The female purse is a mystery to us.

"When's your birthday?" I ask randomly.

"September 13th" she says quietly. September was next month; I smile and kiss her ear flicking my tongue ring against the shell of her ear. She shivers slightly and I smile.

"What do you want for your birthday? Anything you want" I tell her seriously. I could afford anything she wants.

"Nothing, I hate my birthday. It's stupid" she says seriously.

"It was the day you were brought into the world. It is not stupid, it's the best day ever so far" I tell her and she smirks a little. She puts on some makeup even though I'd rather her go without it. She puts her hair up displaying the Masen on her back.

"I'm serious now, what do you want" I ask her turning her so she looks at me.

"Nothing please, Edward I hate when people spend money on me" she whines slightly and it sounds adorable. She's like an angry kitten. A Kitten!

"Whatever you say but you will get something" I warn her. We walk out of my apartment but I tell her to leave her stuff her since I wasn't letting her out of my site for a long while. We walk down stairs towards the car lot and I take out my keys.

"Which is yours?"

"I have two spots. The one for that Volvo there and the one next to it, the Aston martin." I tell her and she stops.

"You have an Aston Martin? How rich are you" she asks. Here comes the money bit.

"I'm well off Bella because of the fighting but that's it. Please don't make a big deal about it" I plead and she bites her lip.

"It just makes me feel inferior. You have so much more than me, I won't be able to buy you expensive gifts or take you to big places…"

"You won't ever because I'll be paying. I have all this money and nothing to spend it on but now that you're here I'll have something I want to spend it on. I want to buy you nice things. I will buy you nice things and you're just going to have to deal with it" I tease at the end.

"You're not inferior. If anything you're far superior to me" I tell her and open the door. We leave and head over to Alice's place which has seem to become head quarters to everyone ever since they bought it. You would think since mine was the largest that mine would be 'head quarters' but theirs is a lot homier. We drove for a bit and I weaved in an out of traffic.

"So how long have you been doing this?" she asked.

"Around five years or so, I'm one year older then you so I've been doing this a year before you even got involved with that rat." I tell her and she nods. I find her hand and I hold it all the way too Alice's house. There is a comfortable silence between us and we listen to Halestorm. We both had the same taste in music so I didn't have to educate her musical pallet.

We took the elevator up since I would need all my energy for the fight tonight. I was going to win no matter what. Bella was good motivation but I wanted to make black lose all his money because of what he did. Too bad I couldn't get him in the ring because that would just be heaven.

"You guys are finally here!" Alice squealed.

"Yes and you talked to my mother" she looked away like she didn't hear me. We walked in and we started up the grill. The girls went into Alice's room to talk about girly stuff. We stayed out on the balcony flipping steaks and making other things.

"So you and Bella?" Jasper asked

"Yep me and Bella" was all I said and they both nodded smiling. I couldn't help smile myself…

**BPOV**

We were going to one of Edward's fights tonight. I hope he doesn't lose. He cant lose or get hurt. I don't know what to do if he got hurt….

**Lyrics**

Drink the wine my darling, you said  
Take your time and consume all of it  
But the roses were only to drain my inspiration  
The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you underneath my skin  
Holding onto the sweet escape  
Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison

I tell myself that you're are no good for me  
I wish you well but desire never leaves  
I could fight this to the end  
[ From : . ]  
But maybe I don't wanna win

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you underneath my skin  
Holding onto the sweet escape  
Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison

I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober  
I want you on my mind, in my dreams  
Behind these eyes that I wanna wake up  
No, not this time

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you underneath my skin  
Holding onto the sweet escape  
Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison  
A familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison

**A/N:** Okay so first I would love to say thanks to the following People:

TheVampyricAssasin

Mexi-Moh-Pai

They both suggested songs!

Also VampyricAssasin asked when I was going to have some Bella kick ass action…well maybe in the next chapter ;D Girl if it's there it's for you! Which it will be xD I used a song suggested by VampyricAssasin which is Familiar taste of poison by Halestrom. Everyone check them out because they rock. I totally have a girl crush on Lizzie cuz she's amazing.

Okay so keep u the reviews people. Last time I only got two reviews and from those two people! Come on a little more love then just them. Leave the word hi! As you can see I updated early because of another snow day. Hopefully I'll get three for three snow days but I doubt that. Our guy who is in charge is a insane moron…I use that term strictly.

If you review ill give you a little sneak peak of what's going to happen next…a little teaser if you will…

Remember. Ask tattward a question and you'll also get a teaser! Any review gets a teaser…even if you just say hi!

Now hit the green button and Review!

Pretty Please with a naked Edward on top!


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Solemn Hour**

**A/N:** Merry Xmas Everyone! I just want to thank everyone who reviews because it just makes me what to write faster and get my work out there. I still don't have my computer and I am using a friends. I haven't been able to make any videos yet for the trailer so expect that after Xmas sometime.

**Chapter One: **Crazy Possessive

**BPOV**

I sat on Alice's bed while Angela did her hair and Alice did her own makeup. They were talking about tonight and how we were suppose to dress nicely since we were with the fighter but we were just going to break dress code for once.

"You think you're going to be okay tonight?" Alice asked turning around on her chair. I shrugged hugging a pillow to me. The truth was I really didn't know if I would be alright. I wouldn't want him getting hurt.

"I have no fucking clue how I'll react to this" I tell her and she nods.

"Emmett fought once and I swear I was going to have a heart attack but he took him down in only a few minutes. It's a rush for sure" Angela said breathing heavy. Her eyes flashed and she shook her head.

"Jasper wouldn't do it because I would drag his ass home and lock him in the closet" Alice said with disapproval in her voice. "…but Masen is different. He's been doing this for forever and has training" Alice finished looking proud of her self.

"Oh I know he can hold his own but because this thing is illegal people can rig it and tamper with shit" I say looking out her window. It was beautiful as the sun was slowly setting. I kind of wanted to be outside with Edward but he probably wanted guy time right now.

I sat Indian style on the bed. Angela smirked at me through the mirror and I waved back rolling my eyes.

"So should I wear the black corset or should I wear my black baby doll top?" Angela asked holding up both.

"Corset" Alice and I both said at the same time.

"Be a vixen tonight. Make Emmett work for it" Alice says throwing a head band her way as well. I lay down on the bed not really caring if my hair got messed up or not.

"So what did you guys do today?" Alice asked spiking her hair.

"We slept for a while and well we showered…" I trailed off blushing.

"Seriously? Oh my god. Did you see his dick?" Angela squealed jumping off her chair and over towards the bed. She kneeled on the bed next to me and Alice joined her. I nodded my head blushing. He was absolutely huge too. I didn't know how the hell that was going to fit inside me.

"So?" Alice prompted for me to continue but I just laid there trying to look anywhere but them. I didn't really know what to say.

"Come on details please!" Angela begged.

"He's fucking huge! He's so fucking massive that he may just rip me" I told them sitting up. We all laughed.

"Don't worry. Emmett's like a friggen elephant but he fits somehow. You just have to get used to it" Angela said and I nodded. He was sure as hell bigger than anyone I had ever been with so I didn't have much to compare him to.

"Well thank god. I really wouldn't want to be ripped in half by Godzilla" Alice laughed at the new pet name for Edward's dick. I just shook my head and Angela rubbed my arm.

"Make sure he goes down on you first. The wetter the better" she smirked at me. That had just become my new motto. The wetter the better…it sounds good. I cracked a smile.

"Okay we should probably head out and make the salad and little side dishes. We both know the boys cant. Their talents lay with the grill and the grill alone" Angela says jumping off the bed and rushing out the door. I follow after and she has all the veggies out.

"Here I'll make some twice baked potatoes since I see the steaks still aren't on yet" I tell them and start cutting potatoes in half. I grabbed cheese and some spices out of the cupboards. It took me a while to find everything but they were so concentrated on making shit that I didn't want to bother them. I through them in the oven for a bit without the cheese and I found some bacon bits and put it out with the cheese for when I bake everything again.

"I think I can hear Em's tummy rumbling" Alice said and I listened hard. I could hear a lot of stomach's rumbling.

"They better make the streaks soon because I'm famished" Angela said throwing her hand to her head dramatically.

"Well everything won't be done for a half hour. Should we go keep the boys some company and restock the beer?" I ask and they both nod enthusiastically. They could have just said that but I knew they were both too stubborn to admit that they wanted to see their guys even though they were just outside. We each grabbed two bears, one for us and one for our men. We all walked outside onto the balcony. The guys didn't seem to notice us at all as they talked about the steaks, the match and who knows what else. Alice went behind jasper and started to massage his shoulders but he didn't even budge.

Angela sat on Emmet's lap and all he did was wrap his arms around her but nothing else. I decided it was my turn. I thought for a moment and thought of a wickedly funny idea. I walked behind Edward but he didn't notice. I went to his side and sat on one knee but nothing. I got on my knees in front of him and spread his legs slightly. That got his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing my arms lightly and picking me up.

"Trying to get your attention but you all are so wrapped up in whatever you're talking about. Here's a beer." I handed him his beer and he took it kissing my cheek.

"Sorry but we were just talking about the fight" Jasper said with his little southern twang.

"Oh. Well you guys better get the steaks on soon, we have all the side dishes ready" Alice said running her fingers through jaspers hair. I snuggled closer into Edward.

"Well since you two pansies aren't getting up I'll be a man and put on the steak" Emmett got up and stood up looking like he was trying to be superman. He walked over to the grill starting it up and threw the streaks on.

"Girls have infiltrated the man zone" Emmett muttered and Angela raised her eyebrow.

"Fine then, ladies let's leave. Time to get into our panties and have lesbian pillow fights" Alice piped up and I got up off of Edward's lap and started walking with them towards the inside of the house.

"Oh you guys are staying out here when you eat. We wouldn't want you in our 'woman zone'" Angela said.

"Hell you're not getting near any of our woman zones" I told them and we shut the sliding glass door. We all burst out laughing when Jasper and Edward got up and started yelling at Emmett who looked like someone just ran over his little puppy. Edward pushed Emmett against the grill and walked over to the door. I held onto it and locked it while Alice and Angela set everything on the table.

"Please let me in" Edward begged with his big puppy dog eyes. I looked away for a moment then smirked and shook my head no.

"What's the magic word?" I sang.

"Emmett's a moron?" he asked tapping on the glass with his long slender finger which I just wanted to touch my…Stop!

"Well I guess that works" I unlocked the door and let him in. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me in the door way. I loved having his arms around me or on me. Really it was having him touch me anyway possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you when you came out with the beers" he apologized and nuzzled my neck. I giggled slightly. It felt good especially with his stubble.

"It's okay. I figured you would be tense and concentrated with the match. I want you to be concentrated on the match. I'm so afraid you'll get distracted and then get hurt" I whispered the last part against his chest. I couldn't see him get hurt. We had known each other for three days and been dating officially for one. It felt like forever though, it was just so natural.

"I won't baby. You know I promised you that I would do my best and that means not getting hurt. Then after we can celebrate tonight" he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I leaned up and kissed him grabbing onto his strong arms. I felt safer in his arms then I did in a long time.

"You better" I warned and him and he smirked. He turned me around and we walked over to the table. Emmett came in with the steaks along with jasper. We all ate in silence. I don't think anyone really knew what to say. I sat on Edward's lap even though I knew I probably shouldn't but he wouldn't let me get off of him. He rested his head against my head with his chin on my shoulder through the entire meal. It was just comfortable and natural.

"So when should we head out?" Emmett asked.

"Well I need to get to the lockers to see Paul and to check what my opponent's weakness's are but that's about it. Also they have to do the whole 'conference' thing." Edward said pulling me tighter against him.

"Well then are you girls ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah we already got ready" Angela said.

"Well then I guess we should head out so that we can get everything were supposed to get done…done" Alice said picking up everything that needed to be refrigerated in the fridge. We got into Emmett's jeep. Angela sat in the middle up front and Jasper next to her while Edward and I sat in the back with Alice next to us.

It wasn't a happy drive for sure. Music played filling the awkward silence between us again.

"So have you guys been to matches before?" I asked trying to break the silence. I didn't like how everyone was so silent, it was unnatural.

"Alice and I usually didn't go but once in a while we went with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett helped train with Masen sometimes but usually they just went to support him" Angela said turning around in the front seat. I nodded at everything she said trying to take everything in.

"They're usually the biggest fans there screaming and yelling when they come though" Edward said smiling. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his one and snuggled closer. Could I really be okay with him fighting for money?

"Well I think we're going to seem quiet compared to Bella. She was very passionate with sports when we went to football games and hockey games at our school" Alice said. That was true; I was always very vocal at things I was passionate about. I loved sports and betting.

"I can't help it" I laughed. I sighed when I felt us starting to slow down and I knew we were at the ring. Lizzie decided that she was going to meet us up at the gate so that we were all together. I wouldn't do shit without her like this. She was with me in the pack but she left before me getting clean. She did crack but got clean quickly, which people say is unusual.

"Alright ladies out and wait for us at the door" Emmett instructed and we all hopped out. I kissed Edward's cheek before he shut the door and we walked towards the front entrance. It was behind an older warehouse. We walked in the back and Lizze was there of course waiting for us.

"Whore"

"Bitch" we grabbed onto each other hugging. We just saw each other yesterday but we always missed each other. We really were a forced to be reckoned with.

"So where's Mr. Mc Steamy? I'll have to get his autograph when he wins" Lizzie said teasing me.

"Try for you tits and I'll beat your scrawny ass" I told her nudging her.

"Pfft. My tits? What about the poon?" She asked batting her eye lashes.

"The Only poon Masen wants near is our little Bella's here" Alice teased me and I flipped her off.

"Yeah and Jasper looks ready to dig into yours" I told her.

"Well that's because he hasn't had any in a while. I figure holding out would make it better. Especially for me" She winked and I snorted.

"Don't let him die of blue balls" Angela warned.

"Who's dying of blue balls?" Emmett asked horrified.

"Alice isn't putting out for Jazzy-poo" I giggled holding onto Lizzie while grabbing onto Edward and pulling him to me. He just wrapped his arm around my waist while I had my arm around Lizzie's waist.

"Oooh he does look good enough to eat. Hey maybe I will go for the tits whore" Lizzie said waggling her eyebrow like some weird old pervert.

"Try to and I'll give your tat of your unicorn on your back a large dick when I work on the colors again" I warn her and she shut up. I smirked and she just pushed me which I didn't mind because I just ended up closer to Edward.

"Alright, we got here early so Masen could get informed not gossip" Emmett said trying to act serious but it wasn't really working.

"Fine" Lizzie said and we all walked into the building. They let us in right away seeing that we were with the fighter tonight of one of the matches. We went straight through the crowd which some tried to get his autograph since he was popular here. Emmett and the guys took Angela, Alice, and Lizzie to the seats and were going to place bets while I met Paul and gave Edward a bit of a pep speech.

"So how long has Paul been training you?" I asked as we walked through the clear back hallways towards the locker room.

"Since I first started. He's taught me everything I know since he used to fight. He can still fight though but no one wants him to since he's almost fifty" Edward said softly. You could tell he had great respect for Paul.

"He really helped after I left home too. He sort of helped me realize I was such a dick to my parents" Edward said looking away.

"That's good of him. At least he called you out on being a punk" I nuzzled his chest. We finally got to the door at the end of the hall and Edward pushed it open. I thought all of the fighters would be in their changing but I was pleasantly surprised that only one guy was in there. It was probably Paul.

"Masen thank god you got here. Seth is fighting you, Jacob's boy" Paul said not even paying attention that I was here.

"Oh well then that should be easy" Edward said.

"Now enough business since I know you can take him down easily. Who is this gorgeous little lady?" Paul asked holding his hand out. I went to shake hands with him but instead he kissed my hand and I awed in my head. He was so adorable.

"Stop putting the moves on my girl and I'll tell you" Edward said pulling me closer to him playfully.

"Fine" Paul huffed.

"This is Bella, my girl" Edward said proudly.

"Bout time you found someone, now if he ever gets out of hand you let Pauli know and I'll come straighten him out. I can take his little punk ass" he told me seriously and I giggled like a girl.

"Don't worry I think I can handle him. It's all about withdrawing sex" I wink and walk over sitting on the bench.

"I like her" Paul states then just leaves "Get Dressed Masen!" he yells from the other room though. I snicker at Edward being ordered around by a guy who is way smaller than him.

"Are you going to just stand there? Get dressed like Pauli said" I pout at him. He starts stripping and I can't help but bite my lip and stare at each muscle. He looked absolutely delicious. The way his muscles moved under his wife beater. He pulled down his pants. I was drooling.

He should be relaxed too...

"Edward. Is there time for you to shower? I think it would benefit you if you were relaxed" he looked taken back for a moment.

"Uh…yeah I guess there is time. Will you be joining me again?" he grinned.

"Not this time but when you get out I'll have a surprise for you" I smirked getting up and walking over to him. I poked his chest "So get going…" I smiled and played with the elastic of his boxers. I think he ran towards the showers. I walked over to Paul's room.

"Hey can you not come into the room for about ten minutes?" I asked innocently.

"Sure doll. Masen showering?"

"Yeah and I want to give him a pep speech. Try to give him all of my support" I said biting my lip.

"Alright well you take your time sweetie" he said waving me away while staring at a news paper. I did a little victory dance inside my head as I stripped out of my pants and shirt. I threw up my hair and sat on the bench crossing my leg and leaning back slightly. I hoped he would be surprised to find me in nothing but my thong and bra.

I smirked and stayed there thinking about how life was beginning to turn around when Edward walked in from the showers. He had the towel loosely wrapped around his hips. Water was dripping from his chest and it was a first that I was actually jealous of water. It ran down from his chest to below his towel. Lucky towel.

His eyes raked over me and I pushed out my chest slightly giving him a good show. His mouth dropped open ready to say something but nothing came out, I could only smile at this.

"Is this my surprise?" his voice was husky. His eyes were lustful and I grinned wickedly.

"Maybe" I got up and walked over to him so that I was face to chest with him. I leaned forward still looking at him and started kissing his chest. "Do you want this to be your surprise?" I asked as I started sinking down to my knees on the tile floor.

He only nodded dumbly while I trailed my hands from his upper stomach to his hips. He was so muscled and defined. I licked the water droplets from his lower stomach and hips. He had a happy trail which led to the Holy Grail. It was such a happy trail too, a little line of bronze.

I grabbed his towel and started to unwrap him and let it drop to the floor around us. Okay so I guess I was lying when I said he was a monster because he was much worse. I slowly wrapped my hand around his cock while still looking up at him through my eye lashes. I hoped it was sultry and sexy but one could only hope.

I couldn't wrap my whole hand around him so I used both and started stroking using his pre-cum as lubricant. He slowly started bucking his hips against my hands and moaned. I can't fit him all in my mouth for sure. I licked my lips and leaned my head forward licking the tip of his cock. He twitched in my hands and moaned my name out. I sucked around his cock like vacuum. He tasted delicious, at least he man-scaped too.

"You like that?" I asked teasing the tip of his cock. His head was puffy and purple from no release. I took him in my mouth engulfing his cock as much as I could. I used my hands on what I couldn't fit in my mouth which was a lot of him. He braced himself against the lockers while I sucked hard. He was moaning which caused me to suck harder. I stopped and licked from his balls to his cock head. I wasn't one to neglect the boys. I fondled them squeezing softly and tugging gently. He put his hands on my head threading it through my hair.

He pushed my mouth up and down on his long thick cock. He set me to his pace which excited me. I felt my panties start to dampen when he moved me faster. It was arousing thinking that he was taking control. It was hot too. I kept eye contact with him the whole time.

"Ah…Fuck…Baby" he moaned out which sent signals down to my kitty telling her to start purring. I held my head so he didn't push me back down on his cock.

"Do you like when I suck your cock? Do you like to fuck my mouth?" I licked my lips. His pre-cum was coating my mouth and throat which tasted amazing. He was like cinnamon and vanilla wrapped up with Edward tasting goodness.

"God…Bel…la!"He practically screamed my name when I felt him coat my throat with his cum. I swallowed all of him as much as I could at a time. He came about five spurts in my throat and mouth. I swallowed every drop not wasting anything. I even licked the bit that escaped the corner of my mouth.

Edward slumped against the locker next to him and smiled down at me. He pulled me up to him kissing me.

"You didn't have to do that" he whispers against my neck as he peppers me with kisses.

"I know but I wanted to and I wanted you to be as relaxed as possible" I tell him winking as I walk back to go put on my clothes. He starts getting dressed putting on his sparring shorts and his regular boxing shorts. He has to tape up his hands too and get his mouth guard.

"Hey are you staying with us or going to a seat?" Paul asks as he walks into the room. Were both dressed so that's good though?

"Um…it's really up to Masen" I tell him and he looks at Edward.

"If you can keep Black away from her then she can stay with you by the ring but I don't want to have to get out of the ring and kill him" Edward said seriously to Paul who looked like he was actually considering that into this decision.

"I'll keep black away. Who do you think helped him train his boys? Now we'll head out and you come out with that head held high, you got me? I'll make you redo the entrance and smack you" Paul warned. He started walking out and Edward motioned for me to follow him. Instead I walked over to Edward.

"He'll have to get behind me to get to you. Be Safe" I whispered and kissed him hard. I didn't cry when I left the room though. I walked after Paul and we started chatting about how long he's been doing this. He was happily married with a woman named Marie for years. She still comes out once in a while to see Edward fight.

Paul and I sat down outside Edward's corner waiting for the announcer to say the match has started.

"He's good right" I stared at the mat in front of me.

"He's the best honey. Don't worry he can take any of these little punk's any day" Paul assured me as he sat with comfort next to me. Suddenly the match was started. Edward walked out with his head up high and so did the other competitor. Paul gave him a few words and he kissed me again hard before getting in the ring. I watched while scratching at my arms as they fought. It was no rules and kick boxing. Edward was doing great but I still flinched when he got hit which was rare but those rare occasions looked like they hurt. The only real injury so far that looked like it would last would be his bloody nose.

"Rosie baby I found Masen's new catch" I knew that voice. I turned around to see a trashy looking Gina and some blonde bimbo that looked like she was strung out on crack.

"What are you doing here?" I got up out of my seat despite Paul's protest.

"Came to see my man fight" she sneered getting closer. Oh bitch…

"Whore. Who are these fine ladies I see you frowning at" I smiled when I felt Lizzie come up behind me. She was a sneaky little devil.

"Masen's ex leach and apparently her lesbian cracked out friend" I told Lizzie but the blonde just glared at me but she didn't say anything. She looked slutty with the barely there dress.

"I wasn't a leach and at least I'm not an ex junkie. I wasn't someone's whore now was I?" she really thought that offended me.

"Yeah you're not an ex junkie you still are one. You're probably only here to score some shit right? Just go fuck some guy and get your fix and leave the grownups alone" I moved closer getting in her face. She just smirked and pushed me. I bit my tongue not wanting to start screaming so I pushed her back.

"Listen bitch. He'll be done with you and I'll be there to suck his cock" Gina said looking like she won the fucking lotto.

"The only thing you'll be sucking is my fucking fist down your throat" I grabbed her and threw her into the wall next to us. The Blonde jumped on my back but Lizzie had mine and got her on the ground. Gina got on top of me and tried to hit me but I grabbed her fists and held them tight kneeing her in the crotch. She doubled over and I got onto her and started beating her face into the ground.

"He'll dump your ass!" she yelled. People were watching now both Edward and me beating up someone. I think I even heard someone yell take off our tops. She punched me in the gut and I got off of her getting away that way she couldn't get another swing in.

"Yeah run away you pansy" she taunted. I walked over just smiling and she obviously thought she was the shit or something because she wanted to hit me again. I grabbed her fist mid air and bent it back and gave a good swing to her head. Gina was now down and Blondie was standing there with Lizzie. Lizzie had Blondie's arm behind her back.

"You are?"

"Rosalie. That bitch Angela stole Emmett from me" she sneered at me. These bitches were fucking crazy. I balled up my fist and hit her in the stomach.

"Well done my little whore" Lizzie said excited.

"Yeah well good thing were here because I could have gotten arrested if I was anywhere else" I told her seriously. She nodded taking it in for a moment.

"You still kicked ass"

"That I did" we high fived before both going back to Paul. It was the end of the second round and Edward came out of the ring.

"I saw you fighting" he pulled me to him. I thought he would be mad but he looked amused.

"Yeah, your ex decided to torment me and I met Rosalie. I gave her a good hit for Angela" I said.

"It was extremely sexy" he mumbled against my skin. I giggled, I felt like such a girly girl around him now. I giggled and blushed which I never did around anyone but with him it's different.

"Well it was extremely sexy seeing you shirtless, sweating, and beating up someone" I dragged out each word. I kissed his bottom lip.

"The next round is about to start. Go kick some ass and bring home another win" I smacked his ass when he left me and got back in the ring. It only lasted for a bit more. Edward had him down on the mat screaming for his mother literally. Edward one the match with some bruises and a bloody nose thank god. I was so relieved when he won and got out of the ring. He came straight for me scooping me up.

We went back to his place and broke out the liquor. It was delicious especially when we made out afterwards like a couple of teenagers.

"Hey I dropped off some gloves for you" Emmet waggled his eyebrows.

"Emmett you pig. Leave them alone" Angela said kissing his cheek. She really did wear the pants in the relationship and controlled the zipper.

"Excuse me but what I put on or don't put on his dick is none of your business Emmett" I teased. Okay so I wasn't tipsy I was flat out drunk. Edward just laughed at me. We were both drunk together and really had no fucking clue what we were saying.

Everyone left. We made out on the bed naked but never took it further than that. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms…

**Lyrics:**

Ohhh I got your crazy  
I'm going out of my mind

I think I'm crazy  
I think I'm going out of my mind  
You call me crazy  
I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

A little hazy  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think your shady  
I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Now I'm gonna take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend

Call me crazy  
Everytime that I turn around  
You want my baby  
Ohhh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive?  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine  
Your crossing the line

Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around and secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend

They calling me crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! Okay so I guess I have to rent out Edward to some of you reviewers.

Reyes139 gets to have him first ;D that's my Christmas gift to you girly! 3 I want to say thank you for all your reviews and how you reviewed every chapter getting me to 20 reviews.

20 sounds lame since it's not exactly big but that means a lot to me that someone is reading. So as a Christmas gift to me I would love if more people reviewed even to just say hi :D

Okay so Review and I will be posting another chapter right after Christmas. Any music suggestions would just be lovely and any questions would be great! Next chapter I'm going to just show a lazy day with them so kind of like filler. The chapter after that will have meeting the parent's oooh!

I know I sad it's like a filler but I really want to show them as people and I may put in another lime for you. I know I said lemon but I didn't want them to progress to fast. I still don't have my regular computer back which sucks ass…

Reviews aren't better then sucking Edwards long thick juicy… (Censored)….joking his cock! COCK….C-O-C-K….


End file.
